


Белый Воротничок

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: АУ!Ретейлинг Белого Воротничка.Крис Арджент и Дерек Хейл — агенты ФБР, Питер — матерый аферист, досрочно освобожденный из тюрьмы для помощи в поимке преступников его категории, а Стайлз... он как Игорь, только Стайлз.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	Белый Воротничок

***

— Вызывали? — спросил агент Пэрриш, показываясь в дверном проеме кабинета.

— Да, — спокойно ответил Крис Арджент, задумчиво глядя на полученную открытку. — У нас есть новости по Голландцу?

— Есть некоторые зацепки, мы прорабатываем версии, но ничего конкретного.

Крис откинулся на спинку массивного офисного кресла и пристально посмотрел на Пэрриша.

— Знаешь, что это? — уточнил он, разворачивая открытку и демонстрируя изображенный на ней рисунок.

— Библиотека?

— Именно, библиотека. Выясни, что в ней есть ценного.

Пэрриш на пару мгновений замялся, после чего уточнил:

— Это связано с Голландцем?

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал Крис. — Это ты мне скажи.

Старший агент ФБР Арджент был жутким боссом. Непредсказуемым и жестким, как с подчиненными, так и с преступниками. Потому Пэрриш предпочел не спорить.

— Вернусь сразу же, как что-то узнаю, — пообещал он.

***

— Какой сюрприз, — Питер Хейл довольно улыбнулся и бряцнул сковывающими запястья наручниками.

— Давай без этих игр, Хейл. Ты знал, что я приду, — Крис постарался направить диалог в конструктивное русло. Но сам рассматривал изменившееся за последние четыре года лицо Питера. Тот отпустил неряшливую бороду, а кислотно-оранжевый цвет тюремной робы абсолютно ему не шел.

— О, я надеялся на это, Кристофер, — улыбнулся он. — Хранил в своем черством сердечке образ праведного офицера правопорядка, который повязал меня и предал суду.

Крис сделал тяжелый вздох. С Питером никогда не было просто.

— Твоя открытка, это был намек на последнее дело Голландца.

— Того ушлого жулика? Да, я читал в газетах, что вы его упустили. Очень обидно, Кристофер. Ты же выслеживал его… Сколько? Года два…

— И ты прислал мне открытку с изображением библиотеки, которую попытался ограбить Голландец за несколько дней до самого преступления.

— Надо же, какое совпадение, — протянул Питер, улыбаясь.

Этот засранец определенно что-то знал. А раз он втянул в это Криса, значит, ему что-то надо.

— Ну, раз это всего лишь совпадение, то не стану тебя задерживать, — спокойно ответил Крис. — Захочешь поговорить, дай мне знать.

— Кристофер, — окликнул его Питер, прежде, чем тот успел уйти.

— Что?

— У меня для тебя еще одна открытка. Раз уж ты здесь…

Он колебался мгновение, после чего сказал:

— Хорошо, я заберу ее.

— Она в моей камере, — ухмыляясь ответил Питер.

— Что ты задумал?

Он не ответил, только улыбнулся. И эта улыбка бывалого афериста, осужденного на пять лет за подделку облигаций, не предвещала ничего хорошего.

***

— Что это? — спросил Крис, указывая на парочку собственных фотографий на стене камеры Питера.

— Здесь столько улик, Кристофер, столько подсказок, а тебя интересует лишь собственное фото, — поддразнивая ответил тот.

Крис выслеживал его несколько лет, прежде, чем смог поймать. И за два года до своего ареста Питер начал присылать ему открытки. Сначала без подписи и содержания, просто красивые виды или картины. Но стоило ему упечь ублюдка за решетку, как тот принялся забрасывать его посланиями. Только теперь все картины он рисовал сам и писал небольшие послания. Чаще всего это были цитаты или просто ничего не значащие слова, но Крис точно знал, что в них содержится какая-то шифровка. Некоторые скрытые посылы он все же умудрялся угадывать. Например, поздравление с Днем рождения, запрятанное в куске поэмы Шекспира. Но у Питера в этой игре были определенные преимущества, благодаря его бурному и продолжительному мошенническому прошлому. Несмотря на все аферы, закрыли его только из-за незначительного проступка.

— Трудно было не обратить внимание, — спокойно ответил Крис, внимательно изучая Питера. — Так чего ты хочешь?

— Я многое хочу, Кристофер, — улыбнулся тот. В его словах и жарком взгляде без труда можно было уловить намек. — Твоя открытка, — сменил тему Питер, подхватив со стола белоснежный конверт. — Удачи тебе.

Крис взял открытку и спокойно ответил:

— Надеюсь, в этом конверте не вирус сибирской язвы.

— Мы же в тюрьме, Кристофер. Сюда не протащить сибирскую язву.

Взгляд Криса говорил, что тот ни капли не сомневался в способностях Питера провернуть подобную каверзу.

— Спасибо за очередную открытку.

— До свидания, Кристофер.

Он бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, после чего направился к выходу из камеры, откуда за ними наблюдал сосредоточенный охранник.

***

— Привет, босс! Слышал последние новости? — спросил Пэрриш, вваливаясь в кабинет Криса.

— Какие? — устало спросил тот.

— Хейла выпустили из тюрьмы. Обалдеть, да?

— Но комиссия по досрочному не связывалась со мной, — нахмурился тот.

Пэрриш пожал плечами.

— Может, оно и к лучшему? Хейл помог нам поймать Голландца.

Его подсказки действительно были бесценны, но выпустить на свободу такого человека, как Питер? Ему и пяти лет за решеткой мало, а тут досрочное освобождение…

— Не знаешь, Дюкалион на месте?

— Да, вроде был, — кивнул Пэрриш.

— Пойду узнаю, насколько эти слухи правдивы.

Крис направился в кабинет главы подразделения, пылая от праведного гнева, который надеялся успокоить новостью о том, что Пэрриш ошибся.

— Привет, можно? — постучавшись и приоткрыв дверь, спросил он.

— Да, Крис, заходи! Я как раз собирался позвать тебя, — кивнул Дюкалион. — Агент Хейл, позвольте представить вам…

— Хейл?! — недоверчиво переспросил Арджент, рассматривая хмурого на вид парня в строгом деловом костюме.

— Дерек Хейл. Я его племянник, — сразу пояснил тот.

— Племянник, значит. Надо полагать, досрочное освобождение дядюшки твоих рук дело?

— Вообще-то мое, — спокойно ответил Дюкалион. — Агент Хейл ранее работал в отделе киберпреступлений. Ты же один из лучших в ловле белых воротничков.

— Белых воротничков? — переспросил Дерек, пытаясь определить отрасль, в которой работал Крис.

— Он занимается мошенничеством и аферами.

Дерек кивнул, догадываясь, что только такой человек и мог поймать его дядю.

— Так как часть дел белых воротничков теперь завязана на киберпреступлениях, мы решили сформировать новый отдел, в который войдете вы и ваши команды.

— А также Питер Хейл? — догадался Крис.

— Верно. Мы не смогли этого доказать, но последние годы Питер Хейл организовывал аферы с использованием определенных вредоносных программ. Его репутация и знания определенно сыграют нам на руку.

— Он не станет сотрудничать, — возразил Крис.

— Питер уже некоторое время помогает ФБР, — возразил Дерек. — Он консультировал меня по нескольким делам и поймал вам Голландца.

— Он не ловил его, — возразил Крис.

— Всего лишь дал вам очень ценную наводку с точным адресом следующей цели.

— Не вижу смысла в ваших препирательствах, — осадил их Дюкалион. — Я уже все решил. Питера Хейла освободили пару дней назад. Что касается вашей работы, — он подхватил с рабочего стола пару папок и придержал их в руках. — Ваша основная цель — Неметон, вы оба сталкивались с его работой в своих делах. Раньше он выступал на подпевках у более крупной рыбешки, но теперь гастролирует сольно. Оба ваши отдела упустили его, и теперь нам остается ждать его появления.

— А до тех пор? — уточнил Крис, поглядывая на папки в руках Дюкалиона.

— Ваше первое дело, — он протянул им файлы. — Дженнифер Блейк. Черная Вдова, чьих мужей и любовников таинственным образом обворовывают незадолго до их кончины. Так что наследникам, включая мисс Блейк, ничего не остается.

Крис с Дереком взяли папки и принялись пролистывать имеющиеся там материалы.

— Скоро состоится аукцион холостяков. Обычно на таких мероприятиях она и цепляет своих будущих жертв. Что с этим делать — решать вам. Для нового отдела выделена офисная часть сектора В. Приятного переезда и удачи в работе.

Дерек спокойно кивнул боссу, развернулся и вышел за дверь. Арджент хотел остаться и довести Дюкалиона до белого каления своими протестами, но решил для начала поговорить со своим новым напарником. Он поспешил за Дереком, и тот, как оказалось, уже ждал его.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, — сказал тот. — Я не хотел освобождения Питера и считаю, что его место за решеткой. Но Дюкалион полагает, что родственные связи помогут наставить его на путь истинный. Питер ограничен в передвижениях браслетом слежения и может перемещаться самостоятельно в пределах трех километров от обозначенной зоны. У тебя также есть доступ к его данным.

— Какие-нибудь подводные камни будут? Сложности в общении с дядюшкой или что-нибудь еще?

На лице Дерека промелькнула тень отчаяния, после чего он сказал:

— Лучше держать Стайлза подальше от меня. Бог свидетель, однажды я убью его.

Крис удивленно приподнял брови, потому что впервые слышал эту… кличку? Имя? Сложно сказать.

— Ты говоришь о его собаке?

— Можно его и так назвать, — нехотя согласился Дерек. — У Франкенштейна был Игорь, у Фелиаса Фогга — Паспарту, у Шерлока — Ватсон, а у Питера есть Стайлз.

— Хорошо, я учту. И, думаю, мне стоит наведаться к нему.

— Я сообщу, когда мы соберем информацию на Блейк.

— Тогда до связи, — кивнул Арджент.

***

— Кристофер! Не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро, — улыбнулся Питер, пропуская того в квартиру.

— Не слишком ли роскошное жилье для преступника? — спросил тот, осматривая аккуратную, изысканно обставленную квартиру-студию, из которой открывался роскошный вид на Нью-Йорк.

— Я больше не преступник, — улыбнулся Питер. — Я теперь консультант ФБР.

— Ты помог мне с делом Голландца, чтобы Дюкалион вытащил твою задницу из-за решетки, — из уст Криса это звучало, как обвинение.

— Я помог правосудию, — невозмутимо ответил Питер. — Заслужил определенную степень доверия, и вот я здесь.

— Чтобы сбежать при первой возможности. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Хейл. Ты не из тех, кто решит отказаться от прежней жизни.

— У меня было время, чтобы все обдумать, — мягко, но лукаво улыбаясь, ответил он. — Четыре года — немалый срок.

— И что же ты такого надумал? Просветишь? — Крис сцепил руки на груди и ждал объяснений с явным недоверием.

— Было время поразмыслить о том, к чему я стремлюсь и чего хочу от жизни. Я уже не молод, чтобы проворачивать авантюры и пускаться в вечные бега. Моих денег хватит до конца моих дней, даже если я стану рекордсменом Книги Гиннеса по долголетию. Так что мне нужен был… Якорь? Стимул? Причины, чтобы жить. Выбирай любой вариант.

— И ты решил стать консультантом ФБР, чтобы жить на свободе и тратить свои нечестно нажитые деньги?

— Незаконность моей прибыли не была доказана, Кристофер. А в тюрьме мне оставалось провести всего лишь год. Не такой большой срок, чтобы я наступал на глотку своей неприязни к законникам и соглашался на сделку. Но я это сделал.

Крис чувствовал, что Хейл перехватил инициативу диалога и ведет его, будто в танце, к какой-то конкретной цели. Осталось задать последний вопрос, чтобы угодить в приготовленный ему капкан. Стоило лишь уточнить — зачем Питеру все это? Тот наверняка ответил бы.

— Я не спущу с тебя глаз, Хейл, и буду следить за каждым твоим шагом.

— Это совпадает с моими планами, Кристофер, — улыбнулся Питер. — Может, хочешь вина?

Крис одарил его тяжелым взглядом, после чего направился к выходу, столкнувшись у порога с молодым парнишкой в массивных очках и россыпью родинок на лице.

— О, агент Строгий Костюмчик, — весело отсалютовал тот. — А Дерек с вами?

Он вытянул шею и попытался посмотреть Крису за плечо.

— Стайлз, надо полагать, — тут же смекнул Аржент.

— Так он говорил обо мне! — глаза Стайлза лихорадочно засверкали. — Что именно? Наверняка, что-то зловещее, да? Про убийство, расчлененку или удушение?

— И мне сложно его винить, — пробормотал Крис, протискиваясь мимо Стайлза.

— Дерек просто не готов признаться себе в том, что запал на меня, — зачем-то крикнул ему вслед этот странный паренек. — Хей, Крипи Пит, я приволок тебе интересную статистику…

Что там за статистика предназначалась Хейлу, Крис уже не услышал, но сделал мысленную пометку следовать решению Дерека и держаться от Стайлза подальше.

***

— Готовы к аукциону, дорогие холостяки? — раскатистым голосом спросил Виктор Браунинг, ведущий этого мероприятия.

Отовсюду послышались утвердительные ответы, и тот вышел в зал, где толпа одиноких женщин готовилась отхватить себе самую желанную цель.

— Дерек, какой у тебя план? — спросил Бойд, который состоял под его началом и играл сегодня подсадного холостяка вместе с ним, Пэрришем и Крисом.

— Буду груб со всеми, кроме Блейк, — спокойно ответил он.

— Ставлю двадцатку, что она западет на меня, — улыбнулся Пэрриш.

— Поменьше самоуверенности, дружище, — ухмыльнулся Бойд.

— Сосредоточьтесь, — вмешался в их разговор Крис. — Вы помните свои легенды?

Все дружно закивали, кроме Дерека. Тот еще сильнее свел брови к переносице.

— Дамы, вы готовы увидеть наших холостяков? — послышался усиленный микрофоном голос Браунинга. — Тогда мы начинаем!

Они по очереди спустились в зал, Виктор зачитывал их вымышленные биографии и бегал взглядом по залу.

— Почему там два парня? — удивился один из реальных холостяков. — Я не чертов педик.

— Ты сможешь рассказать им об этом в течение пяти минут, которые будут даны всем гостьям… и гостям для беседы с нами, — любезно подсказал другой, более сдержанный парень.

— Это будет ад, — прошипел сквозь зубы Дерек, пялясь на улыбающегося ему Стайлза.

— Согласен, — выдохнул Крис, поглядывая на Питера.

***

— Зачем вы сюда приперлись?! Вас даже не привлекали к этому расследованию! — прошипел Крис, едва к его столику для знакомств подошел Питер.

— Зря, я бы подсказал в каком направлении искать, — улыбнулся он. — Ваш любезный ведущий никто иной как Доминик Слейд, довольно неплохой хакер и не особенно даровитый мошенник. Но не убийца, грязную работу, полагаю, выполняет его напарница.

— Заткнись! Тебя могут услышать, — шикнул Крис.

— Как скажешь, Кристофер. Тогда давай поговорим о тебе. Откуда ты родом?

— Из Висконсина. И меня зовут Дэвид. Дэвид Ривз.

— Прикрытие, конечно, — улыбнулся Питер. — Тогда скажи-ка мне, Дэвид, насколько ты гетеросексуален и есть ли у меня шанс?

Крис поперхнулся собственной слюной и во все глаза уставился на самодовольную рожу Питера.

— На сто процентов, тебе ничего не обломится, — все же сказал он.

— Как же мне повезло, что эти проценты относятся только к Дэвиду.

— О чем ты? — осторожно спросил Крис, понимая, что Питеру что-то известно о его прошлом.

В этот момент Виктор Браунинг, он же Доминик Слейд, зазвенел в колокольчик и громко произнес:

— Время закончилось! Переходим к следующему холостяку.

Питер улыбнулся Крису и пошел дальше.

***

— Итак, наш предпоследний холостяк, Уильям Грейвз, — назвал псевдоним Дерека ведущий аукциона. — Первоначальная цена в пять тысяч долларов за свидание с ним. Кто согласен заплатить такую цену?

— Я! — тут же воскликнул Стайлз, вскакивая со стула и потрясая руками.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Браунинг. — Пять тысяч! Кто-нибудь даст больше?

Стайлз выдохнул и сел на место, осматривая зал взглядом победителя.

— Восемь! — подняла ставку Дженнифер Блейк.

Питер положил ладонь Стайлзу на плечо и отрицательно помотал головой, убеждая его отступить от торгов во имя расследования. Тот заметно скис, но согласно кивнул.

— Продано за восемь тысяч долларов! — провозгласил Браунинг.

— Я мог дать и десятку, — грустно пробормотал Стайлз. — И даже больше.

— Никто не сомневается в твоей платежеспособности, — попытался успокоить его Питер, — но Дер занят расследованием.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что агента Строгий Костюмчик еще не продали.

— Пятнадцать тысяч, — озвучил свою ставку Питер, едва ведущий назвал имя Дэвида Ривза.

***

Когда команда сидела в фургончике, подслушивая через жучок Дерека их разговор с Блейк, Крису пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Ты должен мне свидание, Кристофер. Или пятнадцать тысяч. Выбор за тобой»

«Я не просил платить за меня. К тому же, ты купил свидание с неким Дэвидом. С него и требуй этот должок», — яростно напечатал в ответ Арджент.

— Кажется, Дерек развел ее на откровенность, — улыбнулся Бойд, вслушиваясь в беседу Дерека с Дженнифер.

— Угу, — согласился Крис, поглядывая на телефон.

«У тебя нет выбора» — написал в ответ Питер поставив подмигивающий смайлик.

— Вот мудак, — пробормотал Крис.

— Что? — откликнулся на его восклицание Бойд.

— Блейк и ее сообщник. Мудаки они, — пояснил Арджент, убирая телефон.

***

— Это шутка? — спросил Крис, с прищуром осматривая украшенную свечами комнату Питера.

— Нет, — с улыбкой ответил тот. — Я никогда не шучу такими вещами.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя есть улики против Браунинга.

— И они у меня есть, — спокойно подтвердил Питер. — Я отдам их после того, как ты вернешь мне долг в виде свидания или денег.

Крис поджал губы и еще раз, с откровенным ужасом, покосился на множество свечей, накрытый на столе ужин и бутылку дорогого вина.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то свечи — инициатива Стайлза.

— Точно, как Игорь, — покачал головой Крис.

Питер же призывно отодвинул один из стульев, предлагая своему гостю присесть.

— Я обещал привезти все в офис в течение часа, — предпринял последнюю попытку выкрутиться из этой ситуации Крис.

— Не беспокойся, я позвоню Стайлзу, и он лично все доставит и передаст Дереку. Мы знаем, что у вас хватает доказательств против Блейк, а с тем, что мы накопали против Слейда-Браунинга, вы сразу сможете передать дело прокурору.

— Если ты меня обманешь, — Крис угрожающе наставил палец на Питера.

— Ты слишком много общаешься с моим племянником. Он дурно на тебя влияет, — улыбнулся Хейл. — Садись.

Он кивком пригласил Криса за стол.

— Чувствую, я пожалею об этом.

Питер только улыбнулся. Если все пройдет по его плану, то Крис никуда не денется.

***

Питер рассказывал об искусстве, пока Арджент сосредоточенно ковырял свой ужин и поглядывал на время, будто желая его ускорить. По глупым условиям аукциона, он должен был провести на свидании минимум три часа. Черт. Прошло всего сорок минут.

— Не хочешь спросить меня, почему я выбрался из тюрьмы и продался федералам? — привлек его внимание Питер.

— Не хочу. Это ты желаешь озвучить мне причины и пытаешься сделать это не впервые.

— И то верно, — улыбнулся Питер. — Еще вина?

Крис посмотрел на него со смесью любопытства и сомнения. Хейл умел всколыхнуть его интерес.

— Говори уже, что ты так хочешь мне сказать?

— Я слышал о твоей супруге, — мягко сказал Питер. — Соболезную из-за ее утраты.

— К чему ты клонишь? — Крис нахмурился, едва сдерживая гнев. Викторию пристрелили по его вине. Он расследовал дело и подобрался слишком близко к преступникам. Те хотели устранить Криса, но что-то пошло не по плану.

— Слышал, что ты пошел дальше. Как же звали ту девушку, с которой ты ходил на свидание? Кажется, Синди.

Крис побледнел, испугавшись за Синди и за себя самого. Хейлу было слишком многое о нем известно.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Питер. — Я же сидел в тюрьме, помнишь?

И он улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, что стало очевидно — ничего в личной жизни Крису Ардженту не светит. Этот говнюк был многим страшнее простодушного Стайлза. Тот действовал открыто и не представлял из себя угрозы. Чего нельзя было сказать о такой акуле, как Питер Хейл.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — устало спросил он.

— Только того, что ты сам согласишься мне дать.

Крис тяжело вздохнул и сделал жадный глоток, разом допивая остатки вина из пузатого бокала. Его главной проблемой являлось то, что он был с юношества слишком падок на плохишей. А треклятый Питер Хейл обладал каким-то нечеловеческим магнетизмом. Любой чувствовал себя рядом с ним мелкой железякой, которую притягивает неведомая сила. И Крис, и Питер знали об этом. Так что Хейл обязательно получил бы свое. Вопрос лишь времени.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Крис. — Давай сделаем это.

— Сделаем что? — мягко уточнил Питер.

— Займемся сексом. Тебе же это нужно? А наутро ты оставишь меня в покое и продолжишь донимать своего племянника вместе с этим Стайлзом.

Питер мягко и снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Я не из тех, кто готов сблизиться сразу же после первого свидания. Так что запасись терпением, Кристофер.

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся он, после чего поднялся и направился к выходу.

— Спасибо за чудесный вечер, — бросил ему вслед Питер.

Крис что было силы стукнул дверью перед уходом.

***

«Доброй ночи, Кристофер. Буду с нетерпением ждать нашего следующего свидания» — пришло на телефон Арджента около полуночи.

«Пошел ты. Не будет никакого следующего свидания!» — ответил Крис, злясь на мудака Хейла, суку Вселенную, которая свела их, и больше всего на себя.

В конце концов, рано или поздно, чертово второе свидание состоится. Ведь Питер упрямый осел, который всегда получает то, чего хочет. И, что самое ужасное, он нравится Крису.


End file.
